The present invention relates to a tear-away label usable with packaged articles and more particularly to a two-ply label for a packaged article wherein an inner ply of the label includes selected portions with printed indicia thereon and the outer ply has tear-away portions covering the printed indicia.
In the packaging of articles for consumers, it is common to place labels circumscribing the articles which provide consumer information, including advertisements, special offers and the like. In the manufacture of soft pack cigarette articles, a bundle of cigarettes are generally wrapped in an aluminum foil type material with a paper label circumscribing the foil. This paper label may include consumer information thereon. Clear plastic, such as a polyfilm, is then used to enclose the label and the bundle of cigarettes.